1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lock for a safety belt into which an insertion tab can be inserted and can be locked by a locking latch. The lock has a pushbutton which can be shifted parallel to the insertion path of the insertion tab against a spring force. Through the operation of the pushbutton, the locking latch can be moved against the force of a compression spring from a locking position into the opening position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known safety belt systems of the aobve-mentioned type, the locking latch is pressed into the locked position by a spring force if the pushbutton is not operated. If the pushbutton is pushed in, the first-mentioned spring force must be overcome for moving the locking latch along a shift path which is perpendicular to the shift path of the pushbutton, possibly in addition to the spring force which pushes the pushbutton into the unoperated position; this spring force increases with increasing pushbutton stroke, which makes the operation of the pushbutton more difficult. The two above-mentioned spring forces progressively increase with increasing pushbutton stroke.